religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Daniël Gravius
thumb|Daniël Gravius Daniël Gravius (Dordrecht, 1616 – Middelburg, 15 maart 1678BLGNP.) was een Nederlands gereformeerd predikant, zendeling en Bijbelvertaler. Hij vertaalde verschillende christelijke teksten in het Siraya, een van de austronesische talen die in Formosa (Taiwan) werden gesproken. Na een conflict met de gouverneur Nicolaas Verburgh werd hij in 1651 beschuldigd van smaad en geschorst. Later werd Gravius vrijgesproken, maar hij keerde niet naar Formosa terug. Levensloop Gravius was de zoon van Jan van de Graaf, die les gaf in het Frans. Waarschijnlijk is dit de reden dat zijn zoon in Leiden vanaf 1636 theologie kon studeren op een beurs voor Waalse studenten. Na zijn studie werkte hij van 1641 tot 1642 als proponent op het West-Indische eiland Sint Eustatius, dat in het bezit was van de Vlissingse familie Lampsins. Van 1643 tot 1644 was hij predikant in Aardenburg, waar hij ook voor de Franstalige gemeenteleden moest preken. In 1644 werd hij door de classis Walcheren, waartoe ook Staats-Vlaanderen behoorde, uitgezonden naar Oost-Indië. In 1645 werd hij predikant in BataviaMooij I, 765. en huwde daar met Maria Poot. Ook in Batavia moest hij Franstalige diensten houden.Mooij I, 781-782. Werk op Formosa In april 1647 werd Gravius op eigen verzoek naar Formosa gezonden.Mooij II, 41-42. Hier ging hij werken in het dorp Soulang. Hij leerde de mensen daar onder andere runderen te gebruiken voor het ploegen.Otness, 64."A short time ago the Rev. D. Gravius showed us an account referring to the purchase and attendant expenses of one hundred and twenty-one head of cattle to be used for ploughing. These cattle are destined for the inhabitants of the village of Soulang, in order to accustom them ... to cultivate their lands in this manner." Excerpt uit het Dagverhaal van Kasteel Zeelandia in Campbell, 248. Ten bate van het onderwijs vertaalde Gravius enkele christelijke teksten in het Siraya, waaronder een aantal Bijbelboeken, namelijk de Evangeliën volgens Matteüs, Marcus en Johannes en de Handelingen van de Apostelen. Daarnaast maakte hij een bewerking van de Heidelberger Catechismus, waarvan ook klassieke teksten als het Onze Vader, de Tien Geboden en de Apostolische geloofsbelijdenis onderdeel vormden. Hij voorzag deze van voorbeelden om de betekenis van de teksten te verhelderen voor de Formosanen.BLGNP, Otness. Zijn taalkundige werk is daarom door latere onderzoekers gebruikt om meer inzicht te krijgen in de cultuur van de Siraya. Zo stelde Gravius dat zij geen woorden hadden voor gokken, bedienden of slavernij.Crook. Conflict met Verburgh Gravius was als predikant niet alleen verantwoordelijk voor het godsdienstige leven, maar hij was ook de voornaamste rechter van zijn district. In 1650 klaagde Gravius het opperhoofd van Decima Dirck Snoucq en de oud-gouverneur van Formosa Pieter Anthonijszoon Overtwater aan bij de gouverneur Nicolaas Verburgh. Deze koos echter de kant van Snoucq en Overtwater. Campbell, 265–66. Hij omzeilde de gebruikelijke procedure waarbij de aanklacht op grond van smaad door de raad van Formosa had moeten worden gehoord. Verburgh ging er namelijk vanuit dat deze raad de zijde van Gravius zou kiezen, aangezien het lid Frederick Coyett op diens hand zou zijn.Campbell, 266. Eigenmachtig legde hij Gravius een zeer forse boete op van 1.000 guldenCampbell, 268. en begon daarna een campagne tegen de macht van de predikanten in het algemeen en Gravius in het bijzonder.Shepherd, 70. Als gevolg van het conflict raakten de bestuurders van de kolonie verdeeld in elkaar bestrijdende facties, zodat Batavia besloot een commissaris te sturen om de kwestie uit te zoeken. Deze commissaris, Willem Verstegen, legde de schuld bij beide partijen en adviseerde om de predikanten voortaan niet meer als rechter te laten optreden. In 1651 ging Gravius naar Batavia om bij de Gouverneur-Generaal beroep in te stellen tegen de uitspraak van Verburg. In 1652 werd hij onschuldig werd bevonden en hij kreeg het geld terug dat hem ten onrechte als boete was afgenomen. Hierop werd hij weer predikant van Batavia. Omdat het conflict met Verburgh bleef voortduren keerde hij in 1654 terug naar de Republiek. Ook hier kreeg hij gelijk van de Heren XVII, het hoogste bestuursorgaan van de Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie. In 1655 werd Gravius predikant te Veere, waar hij hertrouwde met Maria Huybrechtsz. In 1671 ging hij naar Middelburg, in welke stad hij in 1678 overleed. Publicaties *''Het heylige Euangelium Matthei en Johannis. Ofte Hagnau ka d'llig matiktik ka na sasoulat ti Mattheus ti Johannes appa'' (Amsterdam: Michiel Hartogh, 1661) (in Sinkang en Nederlands) *''Patar ki tna-'msing-an ki Christang ofte. 't Formulier des Christendoms'' (Amsterdam: Michiel Hartogh, 1661) (samenvatting van de Heidelberger Catechismus in het Siraya) Voetnoten Literatuur *Tonio Andrade, How Taiwan Became Chinese, Appendix B: Governors-General, Governors, and Missionaries. *William Campbell, Formosa under the Dutch: Described from Contemporary Records (1903; herdruk: Taipei: Southern Materials Center, 1992), ISBN 957-638-083-9. *Steven Crook, Breathing life into the Sirayan language, in: Taiwan Journal 12 april 2008, geraadpleegd op 23 april 2009. *Daniël Gravius, in: Nieuw Nederlandsch Biografisch Woordenboek (NNBW), geraadpleegd op 23 april 2009 via DBNL. *L.J. Joosse, "Daniël Gravius", in: Biografisch Lexicon voor de geschiedenis van het Nederlandse protestantisme (BLGNP) 5 (Kampen: Kok, 2001), 218-219, ISBN 90-435-0384-3. *J. Mooij, Bouwstoffen voor de geschiedenis der Protestantsche Kerk in Nederlandsch-Indië (Weltevreden?Batavia: Landsdrukkerij, 1927-1931: 3 dln.) *Harold M. Otness, One Thousand Westerners in Taiwan, to 1945: A Biographical and Bibliographical Dictionary Academica Sinica, 1999 ISBN 957-671-618-7. *John Shepherd, Statecraft and Political Economy on the Taiwan Frontier: 1600–1800 (Taipei: Southern Materials Center, 1993; herdruk: 1995) ISBN 957-638-311-0. Categorie:Geschiedenis van Taiwan Categorie:Nederlands predikant Categorie:Nederlands zendeling Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon en:Daniel Gravius it:Daniel Gravius